Forbidden Sweets and Breakable Rules
by GrimGrave
Summary: StockingXKneesocks. Having a crush on the demon meganekko forces Stocking to come up with a plan to win her heart in their next encounter. Read and Review. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

GrimGrave FanFiction presents: A "Panty&Stocking" Love-Story. Main roles: **Stocking** and **Kneesocks**. Enjoy!

Oh, and I dont make any money out of this, nor do I own these characters.

"Hello" - Talking

_´Hello´ _- Thinking

_**Forbidden Sweets and Breakable Rules**_

_Daten City_. The city on the fault line between Heaven and Hell. The humans here lives under constant threats of attacks from ghosts, evil spirits and the like. Every day the city is battled over by the messengers of God and the servants of Satan. But even here does love bloom.

The Church.

Stocking Anarchy was lying on her bed, currently eating an Angel Food Cake while writing in her diary, occasionally kicking or stabbing the life out of Chuck before throwing him out of her room.

_Dear diary: Its been months now since I first met the demon sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks. They're our enemies, but furthermore, they are our rivals. But Kneesocks.. Oh, the mere thought of Kneesocks! Although it does anger me, she has such stunning features! What I wouldn't do to have her right here, right now; her hair, her -horn-, and especially her glasses! She's such a hot meganekko.. I could worship her perfect body all day and night.. Amongst other things._

_Who would've known that girls had so much more to offer than guys?_

Before Stocking could finish her writing, her door was bashed upon followed by the yelling of Panty, her sister.

"Oooi! Stocking! Trouble in town again, most likely the fucking bitch demons! Hurry up, I got guys waiting for me and they aren't gonna blow themselves!"

Stocking sighed. Her sister was a nymphomaniac slut, and she was glad she didn't share that trait. But when it came to Kneesocks, she could consider it. A lot.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it!" Stocking said as she swallowed the last bit of her cake on her way out of the room, her diary casually thrown away across the room. Getting out of her room, she immediately joined her sister to their incredibly speedy automobile "See Through".

As they sped off towards the scene of action, and ignoring Panty's constant talk about sex or how annoying the demons or ghosts was, Stocking ran through the same scenario in her head over and over.

_´I'm gonna meet Kneesocks! I'm gonna meet Kneesocks! Fuck it! What should I do? ! I'm not used to be.. Like this! God fucking damn it! Its not like I can be casual around her… She's the enemy! If only… Oh! Hang on now, what if I lure her away in the midst of fighting… That could work! With no interfering, I could perhaps… Yes, Yes! That can work! Hah!´_

With a sly smirk decorating her face, Stocking was in her own little world with her fantasies running rampart. Only after a "light" punch to the shoulder did she snap out of her trance, her eyes glaring at her nymphomaniac-sister. "What was that for?"

Panty frowned and spat right back. "Its here! Those fucking bitch demons are releasing ghosts right over there in case you've become blind!"

"Tch, shut up. Lets just get this done and over with." Stocking muttered.

"Yeah! Lets fuck them up!" Panty replied loudly.

**Oh wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgement from garb of the Holy Virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities; return to Heaven and Earth. Repent!**

With weapons in hand, the sisters charged into the fray, slashing and blasting every fake ghost they could find on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the heart of the ghost-infested district.

"Ahahahahahah! I would love to see the barbaric angels´s faces right now! These ghosts are not only stronger than the last ones, but they are almost twice as many!" Scanty, the older of the demon siblings, laughed loudly. Ever one to hold a grudge, she was determined to bring the angels to their knees.

"Yes, dear sister. This time we'll surely put them in their place. They will learn not to mess with our rules!

Her younger sister Kneesocks, while agreeing and fully supporting her sister in the matter, still frowned mentally while adjusting her glasses with the tip of her fingers.

"Speaking of which, there appear to be a ruckus over there. Looks like those undisciplined angels have arrived!"

Scanty´s face immediately lit up with glee; revenge was in their grasp now. "Fantastic! Shall we?"

Kneesocks nodded at her sister with a confident smirk. "Of course."

**May the earth shatter; may the oceans dry; may the sun extinguish itself; grant upon us the power of Our Lord Satan in Hell. We are demons! High Class Commander Demons!**

"Scanty!"

"And her sister, Kneesocks!"

The demon siblings rushed over to the fray, armed and ready to take on the angels. While both of them seemed more than willing to settle the score, Kneesocks was less thrilled about it for a single reason; ever since her first meeting with the angel sisters, her thoughts had always on at least one occasion per day been about Stocking. It sickened her how that unruly, gluttony _angel_ yet appeared as a beautiful form of life. The fact that it was a girl didn't bother as much, hell, she and her sister Scanty was every now and then enjoying each other in the incestuous acts of pleasure.

_´Tch! Now I -have- to see her… That angel.. There got to be a way around. I've been able to resist the urges for so long, but its getting harder! Why, no, HOW can I like that detesting glutton? !´ _The horned demon's face was grim, completely sunken in annoyance and confusion. Her grip tightened around her weapons as she and her sister made a final dash and ended up in the centre of the battlefield; all fake ghosts in the vicinity had already been taken care of, and the angels were in sight, charging.

_´Not good!´_

* * *

Stocking and Panty had just finished off the last of the fake ghosts; due to being fake, they could hardly take a punch. The two angels had a minute or two to breath before they noticed two familiar faces dashing towards them. Panty grinned, loading Backlace in preparation.

"Took them long enough! I'll handle gun-bitch, you take care of scythe-bitch!"

"Haaaai…"

_´Time to put the plan in motion!´_ Stocking thought with a small, cunning smile. She took off her panties, handing them to her sister who made another gun out of them. Taking off her other stocking, and now wielding her two katanas Stripes 1 and 2, both angels were ready and charged towards the demons.

Edge met edge with the company of bullets as the two pairs clashed. Scanty and Panty ran and jumped around the battlefield of wrecked cars and partly ruined buildings, showering each other with bullets while Kneesocks and Stocking battled it out a few yards from their respective sister. The demon swung her twin scythes, Double Gold Spandex, rapidly at the gothic angel, each potential strike being blocked or parried by the katanas and vice versa. As the two fought, Stocking allowed a small grin to form on her lips; during the bladed brawl, she had jumped and occasionally running further away from Panty and Scanty into an alley. Kneesocks had taken the bait, much to Stocking's delight. The demon pursued her into the remote alley where they clashed blades once more. Crossing blades, Stocking smiled at Kneesocks, much to the latter's confusion.

"What are you smiling for?" Kneesocks asked, clearly annoyed with Stocking and the whole situation. Alone with the angel she loathed, yet made her heart beat faster than ever before. Stocking simply giggled, her cute face, framed by her alternative hair, slowly turning to a scarlet shade which both amazed and annoyed Kneesocks further.

"Oh silly Kneesocks.." Stocking said in a sweet tone. "I'm just being happy!"

"Tch, for what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stocking teased cutely, causing the demon to blush heavily. Stocking giggled upon noticing the blush; she had adored that aspect of Kneesocks the most.

"Aww, Kneesocks you're blushing~" Kneesocks remained blushing, her strength to keep Stocking's katanas in place slowly disappearing. "I-I blush easily.."

_´Curses! That hideous smile of hers! Must… Not.. Look..´ _Kneesocks mentally chanted in her head, but to no avail: her eyes could not be fully torn away from the gothic angel, and for every second she absorbed her visage, she felt herself loosing control.

"Oh? I wonder, how did that happen, neh? It couldn't have been because.. " Stocking shifted her weapons aside, guiding Kneesocks weapons away in the process, allowing herself to step closer to the demon.

_´This is too good to be true! Her reaction.. Could it possibly be..? Please, let me not wake up! I want this to be real!´ _"…Because of me, could it?" Stocking said with a smile. Kneesocks arched her head backwards, trying to get away. Her legs wouldn't move.

"I-I blush easily n-no matter the circumstances! And don't get too close, please!"

With a giggle, Stocking stepped even closer. "You're not very convincing, Kneesocks.. Aahn~ Just saying your name feels so heavenly~" The angel almost sang, her voice being on the border of lustful and romantic, causing the demon to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"..What are you on about? This is why I've never understood you angels. T-This is why rules are needed, to solve this chaos you call freedom, and-"

"Kneesocks." Stocking said, silencing said demon. The two of them stared at each other. "Shut up. I honestly don't give a shit about your rules and whatnot. All I care for right now is you, and me, together. Deal with it."

The angel's speech left Kneesocks utterly flabbergasted and stunned. This rule-breaking, undisciplined brat continuously showed no respect, nor did she make any sense; Kneesocks reached the boiling point, no one messes with the rules!

"Now hang on a minute! I know that the concept of rules and order may be too hard for a bottom-feeding brute like you to understand, but this is disgraceful! Rules are not meant to be broken, and order are not to be thrown into chaos! Angels and Demons have been rivals since Creation, and i-if you're implying what I think y-you are then you're not only causing disorder but also breaking a MAJOR TABOO RRUURRUUE-" At this point Kneesocks was almost hyperventilating, her face blushing light red like a beetroot. What stopped her loud rambling was the soft lips of Stocking; she pressed her lips, engaging the demon in a traditional French-kissing make out, effectively draining Kneesocks energy and silencing her.

Kneesocks was in complete shock. The angel she both hate and secretly loved was kissing her, over and over. Her strength left her, causing her to drop her scythes. She was at the mercy of the gothic angel, her will was uneven and for every second she failed to resist, the more she came to want more from her captive of love.

_´This cant be! I.. The rules..! Stop it… I…Oh… Oh goodness gracious..!´ _Kneesocks thought over and over, but the soft pair of lips that kissed her was more than she could bare. While she and her sister Scanty had always been rough and wild, this was a whole new level; the gently, passionate and romantic kisses fired multiple sparks through her body and mind. THIS is what she wanted.

_´Finally! I've been dreaming of this for months… This better not be a dream!´ _Stocking thought merrily to herself. She had let go of her weapons as well, her hands now tenderly cupping the red face of Kneesocks. She eventually stopped kissing the demon, a single thin string of saliva connecting their lips as a result. Stocking stared into the dazed expression of her love interest with a smirk.

"You have NO idea of how badly I´ve wanted to do that.. I´ve always enjoyed forbidden sweets.." She said with a smile. Kneesocks simply stared right back at her, her lips slightly smiling in return. She adjusted her angular glasses.

"Ah… Uhm…I..I guess.. There are some.. Breakable rules, I suppose.."

Stocking giggled, followed by Kneesocks chuckle shortly after. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, letting everything sink in. Their breathing was heavy and their hearts beat at swift rate.

Stocking, while still cupping Kneesocks face with one hand, let the other hand grab hold of the tie she was wearing, gently pulling it to draw the demon's face closer, which Kneesocks happily obliged. They shared another lovely kiss, this time with Kneesocks kissing consciously back, her arms wrapped around the waist of the gothic angel, and vice versa. A tight, loving embrace.

Pale lips met red lips, kisses were exchanged, and their tongues danced in harmony. A blissful trance, their make out continued for what could have been an hour, or just mere minutes, they couldn't tell the difference. Regardless, Kneesocks suddenly stopped, causing Stocking to frown.

"What is it?" She asked. Kneesocks turned her face away.

"Since we've.. Ended up in this situation, I should… Apologise for calling you fat that time.. Amongst other things.."

Stocking stared at Kneesocks, clearly surprised for a second or two before letting out a giggle, earning yet another look of disarray from the demon.

"Forgiven and forgotten… as long as you don't call me that ever again." Stocking said with a glare that quickly softened with a grin. She back off a few steps spun around before stopping and put a hand on her chest and the other on her hips.

"Besides, all fat ends up in the right places, especially my breasts!" She said with a wink towards a blushing Kneesocks. "Places you're about to explore for yourself, in the near future."

Kneesocks felt a small stream of blood run down from her nose; quickly wiping it off, she smirked back at Stocking, adjusting her glasses. "Heh, selling yourself so quickly?" Stocking frowned, giving the demon a stern glare. "Don't mistake me for my sister. I prefer to have sex with one I love, rather than simple pleasure. I'll wait patiently.." Stocking finished with a soft tone and a gentle smile, which earned a smile in return from Kneesocks who stepped up to her, gently snaking an arm around her waist.

"Good answer.. Now, where were we?"

Stocking smirked. "The part where you initiate the kiss, passionately..~"

"Of course.. Ah yes, before I forget.."

"Hai?"

Kneesocks flashed her fangs with a sly grin. "My unwritten rule; You. Are. Mine."

Stocking giggled with a cocky grin back at her lover. "That's one rule I can obey, as long as it goes both ways."

Kneesocks nodded. "Naturally~" And with that, she kissed Stocking lovingly, as they hugged each other tightly, not willing to let go.

Time was forgotten. They were in their own little world, with no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a pair of demonic eyes stared at the two with jealousy. A beaten and bruised Scanty was watching, her teeth gritting and her fists tightening.

"Hmph! Look at those two… And here I was worried that the angel bitch had done something horrible to you Kneesocks-san.. Though its quite evidently that she's done something at least, heh."

Scanty continued to observe her sister and Stocking, how they hugged and kissed so tenderly and affectionately. She sighed heavily, her anger being vented as her scowl remain on her face, but slowly turned into a sly grin.

"Though, it does give me ideas… Kneesocks-san seems to enjoy it, maybe it isn't so bad.." She let out a quiet snicker. "I ought to try that myself.. But NOT with that blonde whore of an angel. No.. Heh heh heh… Stocking Anarchy.. You better prepare yourself."

* * *

_There we go! A StockingXKneesocks fic **GrimGrave** style!_

_Did I do well? Or was it too much out of character? Please leave a **review** and let me know!_

_Is it good enough for a second chapter? If I get enough reviews about it, I may write one._

_Now I'm off to write on my Legend Of Zelda stories and hopefully updating my Kagami´s Yuri Harem story as well._

_**GrimGrave**, out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously, _GrimGrave_ does not own the characters or makes a profit out of this.

**Forbidden Sweets and Breakable Rules**

**Chapter 2**

Daten City.

Two weeks had passed since the incident back in the city. Officially, for at least Panty, that was the last time the Anarchy angel sisters had met the devil sisters.

Same thing couldn't be said for her sister Stocking. Today was Friday and like any Friday or any other day in general, Panty would be out the whole day and evening to pay a visit to as many bars and clubs as possible while getting laid as much as possible.

Meaning that Stocking had the church to herself, mostly. Garterbelt would be off somewhere, doing God knows what, and Chuck would just linger around the house. All part of her plan.

"Oi, Stocking! Are you sure you don't want to come with me to the clubs? Lots of hunky guys are going to be there~!" Stocking Anarchy simply rolled her eyes while reading a book about desserts. "I'll pass. You go and be a whore on your own."

"What was that? !" Panty yelled, now running up to her sister, fuming. "At least I get exercise so I don't end up being a fat cow that hogs the couch!" Stocking glared at her, obviously upset, but she returned her attention towards the book while pointing at her ample chest. "All fat goes here. Where it counts. The reason you get laid a lot is because you're easy and the guys need a dumpster."

Panty glared daggers at her sister, but said nothing. She eventually turned around and stomped her way out of the living room, grabbing her coat on the way. "Fucking fatass bitch!" She yelled before slamming the front door behind her on the way out. Stocking simply sighed before a smile crept over her lips, and immediately grabbed her cell phone, punching the numbers in without a second thought.

She listened patiently for the person to pick up. A couple of dial tones occurred before a voice finally answered it. A voice that she longed to hear every day and every night when the person wasn't around. The voice that made her heart melt no matter what it said.

"Mochi mochi, Kneesocks speaking."

"Hey there~" Stocking purred into the phone. Her smile grew wider as she heard a light gasp, followed by heavy panting into the speaker. "Do you always have to purr like that whenever you call? You know that I blush easily…" Kneesocks said with a shaky voice. Stocking giggled into the phone. "It's a bad habit… Anyway, I just called to tell you that…. I have the place for myself."

Silence dawned over them. The only thing they heard over the line was each others heavy breaths until Kneesocks finally spoke up in a still shaky, but yet sultry tone. "Give me five minutes, yeah?" Stocking giggled again, returning the husky voice. "Five minutes, demon-darling… That's a _R.U.L.E._" With nothing but a snicker as a reply, Kneesocks hung up, leaving the gothic angel smirking to herself as she leant back with a content smile. She would finally meet her girlfriend again after two days. Two long days of not having the girl of her dreams in her arms and kiss her passionately. Ever since they confessed to each other two weeks ago, they had met in secrecy at hotels, the church, or just spending their dates around town, and so far it had been no problems.

But little did the two lovers know, that a fell wind was blowing.

The red-skinned demon smiled happily as closed her cell phone. She could tell that she was blushing, but she dismissed it at this point. Knowing that she and her angel girlfriend would soon be together again in a empty house. It would just be the two of them.

Kneesocks kept snickering at the thought. "I feel like I'm dreaming… Me and Stocking, _together_! Who would've thought…"

"Who would've thought _what_?" Said a voice behind her, startling the one-horned demon who released a loud, short scream. She turned around swiftly only to see that the voice belonged to Scanty, her sister, who stood near the open door with a smirk. "Did I scare you Kneesocks-san? Sorry about that, but I couldn't help overhear you talking. So, who would've thought…What?" Scanty asked in a false curious tone. Kneesocks tried to regain her composure, coughing nervously as she did. "I-I-I was just thinking loudly to myself! Yes, exactly!" The glasses-wearing demon stuttered, already feeling her face beginning to heat up again. She tried to keep herself calm and collective, but the piercing gaze of Scanty made it hard for her.

"Thinking loudly huh?" Scanty said, getting a shaky nod from Kneesocks. The green-haired demon kept staring with a sceptical look until she sighed. "I wont pry then. Anyway, what are your plans for today?"

Kneesocks let out a sigh of relief. "Just.. Going out, take a look around and relax before our big job next week, you know." Her sister Scanty resumed her sceptical visage for a few seconds before turning around to leave the room. "Right. I'll see you later then. Have fun." The green-haired demon-sister began again after a single step. "Your face is as red as a beetroot."

Scanty marched out of the room, now walking aimlessly around their lair with a heavy frown, accompanied by fuming thoughts. _´Tch! Yeah you'll have fun alright! Seeing that angel again…! I know you've seen her these past weeks, evading my watchful eyes in the process… But! This time, you'll see! I'll definitely follow you without fail, and then we'll see who have fun!´ _The green-haired demon snickered to herself in a low tone as she went ahead for preparations. Her foul mood had been replaced by a cunning malice; a malice that was fuelled by its own wants and needs.

And Scanty felt at that moment that she couldn't be happier.

Adjusting her glasses with her fingertips, Kneesocks walked calmly, but still with a sense of urgency. Every now and then, she would quicken her pace, checking her watch just as frequently. Kneesocks had decided to wear a black tank top with a pair of jeans to go with it. Casual, but something Stocking hadn't seen her wear yet.

She let out a happy sigh. "Just up this hillside…. Oh I can't wait!" The demonette smiled greatly as she sprinted the last few yards until she stood right in front of the door to the church. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before her finger was pressed against the doorbell. Her excitement grew stronger, resulting in her body tensing up as each second passed and as every sound of footsteps was heard.

Kneesocks nearly burst when the door handle was facing downwards, the door itself opening up.

They both looked passionately into each others eyes, their lips unable to hide their joy.

"Hi there…"

"Hi yourself…"

And their feelings got hold of their bodies, along with the actions that ensued. Their lips was tightly locked together, while their arms embraced the other's body, grabbing and stroking every inch of their backs and waist. Fingers was occasionally buried within the long lines of hair of the two of them while their tongues snaked around in their dens, moist and warm.

While the angel and the demon themselves forgot about the concept of time, any third party person would have counted it to be a full ten minutes before the two of them came to a stop, only to gaze lovingly at each other.

"I've… missed you…" Stocking said in a dry response, clearly dazed with love at the moment. Kneesocks began to reply, only to fully eye her girlfriend up and down and process the image of what she was wearing; a dark blue long-sleeve shirt with a black corset over it, and a black/purple skirt with matching stockings and a simple black choker. Her hair was set up in a similar ponytail as Kneesocks.

Kneesocks had successfully been silenced, and could only blush over her girlfriend's beauty.

"You…I… I mean…uuh…"

Stocking giggled. "Like what you see? I got it arranged, just for you~" She stepped back slightly, only to slowly spin around to give her demon girlfriend a full proper view. "Well? How does it look?"

Kneesocks stared wide-eyed at Stocking for a few seconds, before she finally managed to snap out of her daze. As she reached out to gently caressing Stocking's cheek, she smiled. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Sugar-Cake…" The gothic angel, while originally surprised, smiled sweetly back, leaning in to catch another kiss. "Thank you~ As do you, my Darling Succubus…"

They shared a heated kiss before Stocking pulled Kneesocks inside, closing the door. Today was going to be a great day.

Scanty, hiding in some nearby bushes, watched with jealousy as her sister and enemy angel kissed ever so passionately before heading inside. Jealousy aside, she felt a mixture of feelings; anger, betrayal, curiosity and lust all at once. Anger and jealousy because of what Kneesocks and Stocking had between them and what they were doing, betrayal of just exactly what Kneesocks was doing with the enemy. She was curious though about the whole thing, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't interested in Stocking, or found the situation she just watched to be in her words "Hot and exciting."

Scanty crawled out of her hiding spot. "Looks like I'll have my own fun sooner than I thought. As long as I can get inside that is…" The green-haired demon silently sneaked up to the church wall, to the nearby windows. Checking the first window to see it was locked, which it was, Scanty silently moved on to the next one a few feet away. To her grim joy, it was opened up a bit, enough for her to open it up fully with some effort.

_´And now we play the waiting game…´_ Scanty thought with glee. She silently hurried out of the kitchen and headed for the currently best place to hide; the bathroom.

_´This will leave the angel open and alone… Perfect!´_

The grim smirk on Scanty´s lips was ever so wide at that moment. But that's what it was; temporarily. Various thoughts entered her mind all at once, leaving her to question herself and her actions.

"….What am I doing? Am I honestly hiding in a enemy bathroom, waiting for my own sister's girlfriend to step in so I can get in on that action?" She shook her head. "This is exactly what those unruly toilet-angels would do! Have I honestly stepped so low..? No! I haven't been so rule-breaking that I'm at such low level! I merely… I merely…!"

Scanty stared at the nearby mirror. Her reflection stared right back at her, and soon her lips smiled wickedly.

"I'm merely going to experiment. And that angel just so happens to be my sister's girlfriend. No sweat."

The couple had entered Stocking's room a few minutes ago, and they were already all over each other in a dreamy daze of kisses and touching. Sitting on the gothic angel's bed, which had black and green striped sheets, the two of them kissed with a passion that seemed to never fade. Kneesocks had now positioned herself atop of Stocking's lap, running her fingers through the violet/pink hair while meeting her lips in a make-out session that was beyond romantic. Their ponytails swayed with every motion, their touch sent jolts of pleasure throughout their bodies. Despite of all of this happening, they could only let out muffled moans until Stocking withdrew for oxygen.

"Mmh… Hah… Kneesocks…" She panted lightly, the look in her eyes beaming with affection towards her red-skinned girlfriend. "I…I love you… I love you so fucking much…"

Those words had been exchanged a lot since the two of them found each other, and every time they were spoken, it filled their hearts with a joy that made reduced everything else next to nothing important. After all, they had secretly harboured feelings for each other for a long time; those feelings needed to be vented out.

"Hate to break it to you Sugar-Cake, but I love you even more." Kneesocks said with a smirk before catching Stocking's lips once more, kissing her with all her might. They didn't have a clue about time, but eventually Stocking pulled back yet again with a sheepish smile on her cute face.

"Eheh… Will you excuse me for a minute? I need to freshen up a bit."

A light chuckle was her reply, along with a light kiss on her nose. The demonette simply smiled with a light nod before Stocking got up and hastily went to the bathroom down the hallway.

Closing the door, the gothic angel immediately went to the sink and turned on the cold water, splashing some on her face. The coolness of the water and the heat from her face clashed and settled, only for the cold to win. She felt her heart begin to beat more slowly as she calmed down; while she didn't look like it, she was feeling like shout and running around due to her joy and excitement.

"Geez Stocking, calm down already… Be confident." She stared at her reflection in the mirror with a smile. "This isn't a dream… Is it?"

"It may appear like it, but don't worry; I'll bring you down to the reality." A familiar voice behind her said, catching her off guard. Before she could retaliate however, Stocking found that an object was pressing against the back of her head, rendering her unable to move. Thanks to the mirror though, she didn't need to.

"Scanty..! What are-"

"Save it. I aint interested in your questions. You know, I have to admit; while traps like this is degradingly simple, it worked wonderfully. Remain still would you, and please don't get any idea of yelling. It'll be a lot more pleasurable if you remain silent during the ordeal."

"W-what?! What ordeal- Ahh!" Stocking let out a yelp as she was cut short by Scanty who, beyond Stocking's understanding, was groping her right breast in a manner that was anything but gentle. The gun was still pressed against the back of her head, which forced her to remain still, much to her despair. Scanty however seemed to enjoy the situation quite a lot, judging by her mocking grin.

"Mmm.. It feels so good, massaging these fleshy pillows of yours. I'm almost envious of the size, even if I am not that far behind. No matter, I'll just help myself to what you have to offer." She leant in, her wet tongue touching the skin of Stocking's neck in a repeated motion of up and down, still groping the angel. Said angel whimpered and squirmed slightly during the process, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh my, a bit rebellious are we? Don't be. I promise you, whatever Kneesocks-san did, I can do better~ " The demon nibbled on the angel's earlobe, whispering. "The thought about this occurred the moment _I saw_ you and my sister that time."

Stocking's eyes widened, only able to watch from the corners of her eyes the smirking face of the green-haired demon. "You thought you were completely alone? I saw everything from the shadows. Naturally, I was against it, but then again… I cant say that my sister has no taste; you're not like your whore of a sister." She licked Stocking's earlobe continuously whenever she paused from talking, creating a blush on the angel's face. "Quite the opposite rather. I never gave it much thought, but at that time, I definitely knew. You are _highly desirable_~" Stocking wanted to scream, to just spin around and attack the demon that was harassing her, but her body wouldn't move. It couldn't move.

"Now.." Scanty said in a voice that was not unlike that of a moan. "I want you to tell Kneesocks-san that you aren't feeling well, and she should go home. Oh, you and I are going to have _so_ much fun together~" Scanty´s hand let got of the marvellous breast she had been touching, letting it slowly trail down to the skirt, then underneath it. The angel let out a short gasp as the red fingers poked at her core, grinding teasingly for entrance.

"Go on. Call for her. Tell her what I told you… Once she's gone, I'll treat you real ni-"

The bathroom door was sliced open into several pieces, scattered over the room. As Scanty was forced to back away, leaving Stocking alone, the two looked up to see a fuming Kneesocks, scythes at the ready.

"I was right to go check if Stocking was alright! Care to explain yourself, sister? !"

With a grin like she had won, Scanty composed herself, gun still in hand. "The cat is out of the bag now I suppose." She said with a cocky tone. "Its exactly what it looks like! Me and Stocking over there were about to have some quality time together before you decided to rudely interrupt us!"

"Excuse me? !" Yelled Kneesocks in retaliation, her scythes now pointing towards Scanty. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about, sister!"

"Its not like you told me about this you know!" Scanty retorted. "YOU went behind MY back by not only start a relationship, but with one of the ANGELS of all people! …. Not that I can blame you, after sampling her myself~"

Stocking, who was mildly disgusted by Scanty, quickly made her way to her girlfriend who immediately took a step in front of her in a protective manner. Kneesocks was boiling with rage, she couldn't stay silent any longer. Her grip on her weapons tightened as she slowly approached her sister with a glare.

"You're forcing me to do something I never thought I would do. Ever."

"And what would that be, sister dear?" Scanty replied in a snide tone, her guns loaded and ready. As Kneesocks stepped forward, she raised her scythes up high, and with a mighty proclaim she dashed forward.

"BEAT YOU THE HELL UP!"

"BRING IT!"

Edges against bullets. Loud clangs with heavy booms. In a matter of seconds, the bathroom had turned into a war zone where two demons fought savagely while Stocking watched in shock. Her girlfriend was fighting her own sister over her heart; was she supposed to be swooned or appalled? A black bullet grazing her ever so narrowly snapped her back from the stun.

"How could you do this to me? ! Trying to seduce my girlfriend for your own selfish needs!"

"Look who's talking! How did you think I felt when I found out that, while I was fighting that toilet-angel to the death, YOU were off having a romantic rendezvous with the enemy! Which you didn't tell me about!" The bullets continued to rain, the sharp edges kept on slashing through anything left in the room, leaving nothing intact. The room had become a battlefield.

"How could I just tell you straight away? ! I wanted to wait for the right time!" Kneesocks yelled, her scythes slashing away any bullets within her radius. "Are you kidding? ! Its too much of a deal to keep quiet about!" Replied Scanty, firing another salve in vain. The two of them was so busy with one another, they didn't notice Stocking join in the fight, her katanas at the ready; with a loud clang, the demons weapons had been blocked and disarmed from said demons, finally ending the brawl. The sisters stared in disbelief at the angel, who stood valiantly between them.

"You're about to level the whole church if you continue on like this!" Stocking shouted. "And for the record _Scanty_, I have no interest in you. At all! I, Stocking Anarchy, love Kneesocks!" The angel spun around to face her darling, who she immediately kissed eagerly, wrapping her arms around the demon's midriff. Kneesocks returned the kisses just as eagerly with passion, making sure to moan a bit louder than usual for the purpose of annoying her sister greatly.

The two lovers eventually stopped and faced Scanty, who was glaring at them. "I believe the lady has spoken, sister. I hope for your sake that this is the only time I have to prove it to you." Kneesocks said with a stern voice, but her expression quickly softened. "I am sorry for not telling you right away. We'll talk more when I get back, okay?"

Scanty kept glaring daggers at the two, but slowly it faded, and the demon hung her head in defeat. Picking up her guns, Scanty began to walk out of the demolished room until she reached the remains of the door. "Kneesocks." She said in a commanding tone, gaining her sister's attention. The two shared gazes for almost a minute of silence before Scanty´s sheepish grin resurfaced.

"Your girlfriend is hot."

"GET OUT!"

Kneesocks turned to her lover. "I'm so, so sorry for all of this, I honestly didn't think-"

Effectively silenced by quick kiss, Stocking grinned at Kneesocks in a sexy manner. "Forget about it. How about we resume what we started earlier? My bedroom is just upstairs…" Kneesocks felt her face heat up at the thought. "Y-Yes! L-Lets!" The angel giggled in reply. "Kneesocks, your face completely red!" "I.. Blush easily…"

It was already evening when Scanty was walking home. The clubs were busy, the streets were crowded and the demon was seething. Nothing had gone according to plan, and now she would never hear the end of how happy her sister was with her angelic girlfriend. She kicked an empty soda-can out of the way as she muttered profanities under her breath.

"Tch. Great. Just great. I bet she wont come back home until tomorrow or something… Predictable. This isn't fair. This isn't FAIR!" She yelled as she was about to turn a corner. She felt something hit her right on, forcing her to fall back onto her behind.

"Hey! Watch the fuck you're going, yeah? ! Hic!"

"I could say the same to you! How about You watch where- Huh?" What Scanty had bumped into was blonde, foul-mouthed, clad in typical club-clothes and was obviously drunk. There was no mistake.

"What are you shtaring at? Oh..? Hey! I know you! You're.. PANTY!" The blonde angel shouted, slurring and struggling to get back on her feet. The green-haired demon felt like deadpanning right then and there.

"No, _you're _Panty. I'm Scanty!"

"Wha…? Oh yeah! Ngahahahah!" Panty guffawed. "Thatsh right! So what, here to pick a … a… ah, whatever your bushinesh ish… Let me take off my pantishesh.."

"I rather that you kept them on. I wasn't looking for you, I was heading home, thank you. In fact, why am I even talking to you?" Scanty said, ready to draw her guns and, if anything, vent out her anger. Panty simple grinned in her drunken state, waggling from side to side. "You're right…! You know, we should.. We should… Totally make out! C´mere you.. Hic!" The angel said, effectively pulling Scanty towards her despite her drunken stupor. "W-what? ! H-Hey stop it-"

Scanty found her lips soon pressed against Panty's, who kissed the demon very thoroughly, snaking her arms around the body and pressed it tightly against hers. Scanty felt a rising urge to vomit; the breath and taste was purely alcoholic, along with something she didn't want to know what it was, and junk food. The angel's mouth was a mixer of flavours that didn't suit well with the demon. With a swift kick to the side, the angel was off, allowing Scanty to breath air again. Panty was giggling on the sidewalk, lying there without a care in the world. The demon on the other hand deadpanned without hesitation and hastily walked away from the scene.

"As I predicted; Stocking is the angel to go for." She muttered to herself.

**The End**

* * *

_Another chapter done. Took me awhile, and I am sorry about it. Been sidetracked for God knows how long._

_Fear not, I have put my foot down! No more sidetracking, I will continue to write until my keyboard is bloodied from my fingers!_

_Until next time!_

_Yours in the Rain_

_-GrimGrave_


End file.
